High School Fantasy
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: It's the first day of school, meaning for Gil, a new year, a new beginning and new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

High School Fantasy

Chapter 1: The First Day

A red truck pulls up to the front of Bubbletucky High. The passenger door opens up and a high schooler with blue hair exits the vehicle. Gil grabs a one-strap book bag and tosses it over his head.

"Okay, Gil. I hope you have a good first day," the driver said.

"I will dad," Gil responded. "Are you or mom picking me up this afternoon?"

"Probably me. Your mother had to do some things after she get off work."

"Okay." Gil closed the door and started walking towards the front of the school. "Oh...and, Gil?"

"Yeah, dad."

"This year, try to keep your grades from slipping."

"Okay. Later, pops."

The male teenager was now inside the school. He sees the auditorium right in front of him underneath a huge white poster that said "Welcome Back Tiger Sharks. Let's Have an Amazing Year" in blue. Just as he was about to walk through those double doors, a hand landed on his left shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," the female said.

"Ma'am?" Gil responded.

"If you're trying to find your classes, then you have to go to the gymnasium."

"But we usually get our schedules here."

"The auditorium is currently under construction."

"Oh, okay."

"Have a great year."

"Thanks." So Gil is off to the gym. Hopefully, he'll get the chance to see some of his friends from last year. He walked right in the gym and is not surprised to see a whole lot of other students in lines, trying to get their schedules. Gil continues walking til he see a sign that said "Juniors" in bold. They were three lines that divided everyone from their last names. Gil was in the line that had students who's last names were between A to G.

"Good thing I brought these with me," Gil said to himself. He reach in his book bag an took out a pair of red Beats Solo 2 headphones and plug it up to his smartphone. Finally after 25 minutes have passed, the male was only three people away from the front.

 _"It don't matter what you see_

 _I know I could never be someone that could like you"_

He was singing to his favorite lyrics of an old song.

 _"It don't matter what you say"_

 _I know I could never place someone that could sound like you"_

After the next person, gil was now two people from the front. As he was looking around the gym, he stopped after seeing someone having pink hair. He hasn't seen anyone wearing pink hair since he was seven.

"Is that-"

It was hard to tell since the girl had her back turned. But the girl turned her head when a teacher walked up to her. The blue headed student see that she was light skinned, have brown eyes and have the similar headphones as his around her neck, but in a blue color. Could that be her?

"Hey man, save my spot," he said to the person in front of him. Gil worked his way to the front of the gym, but it was easy said than done. The gym was crowded with students many of them were shoving the male. Gil sees the girl walking out of the gym. He had to hurry. Finally he made it to the front doors, but when he walked out, the girl was nowhere to be found. She was gone.

"Shit."

A disappointed Gil walked back in line. "Um, excuse me. You can't just cut," a female student said to him.

"Hey, I was here first," the male protested. "I just step out of line for a second."

"Well that's toodamn bad. You step out of line, you lost your place."

The teacher called the next person in line. But when Gil walked , the female pushed him out of the way.

...

Gil signed with so much relief. "Thank God I got my classes. I thought I never get out of there. Now I can take my ass to class." He was also more relieved of the classes he got. "I'm so happy I got most of the classes I signed up. Hey, my homeroom teacher is my last year guitar teacher Mr. Snailee. This is gonna be awesome."

The way to his guitar class was around the auditorium. He walked outside and see a snail with long hair playing a guitar outside.

"Mr. Snailee," gil called out.

"Gil, how are you doing?"

"Awesome. I got your class first period."

"I know. It's gonna be an awesome year. Well, you know my routine. Go on up there, pick you a guitar and have a seat."

The male walk on up the small stairs until he made it in the class. He sees some of his old classmates from last year and quickly say hi to them. On the white board, written in red marker said "Welcome to Guitar 3". The young guitarist grab an acoustic guitar that has "GORDON" on the side. This was definitely gonna be an amazing year. Just as he was heading to a desk, somebody walk up to him. The male was clearly an African-American. He has short indigo hair, visible facial hair and was wearing a shirt with the Bubbletucky High School logo on the front.

"So you don't recognized anybody no more, gil?"

"Goby?"

"What's good, Gil? Long time no see."

The two friends hugged one another. Their smiles were so wide you can see it from behind. Just the thought of seeing one another again after all this time. "How you doing, Goby? I haven't seen you in what, forever?"

"Actually it's forever and 9 and a 1/2 years, but who's counting?" Goby joked to his Caucasian friend.

"So how things doing for you, man?"

"Its good. My folks and I moved back in Bubbletucky."

"You mean?"

"Yep. I'm back and this time, for good. I ain't leaving nowhere. I see you haven't changed."

"Nope. Neither have you."

As the two friends continue talking, the bell started ringing. A sign that said class is starting. Their guitar teacher came back up in the classroom and greeted everyone. Since this was the first day of school, teachers usually used this to let the students know about their routines, what they'll be teaching over the year, announcements and all that kind of stuff. So it's no surprised that no teaching will get done. But students will be handed papers that they must turn in along with their parents' signatures.

Almost an hour later, the bell rang and first period has been dismissed.

"Okay, fellow guitar players," Mr. Snailee announced. "Hope you have a great first day and don't forget: your papers must be signed and turned in by Friday."

...

"So what class you got next?" Goby asked. The two were putting things away in their signed lockers.

"I got math class next," Gil answered. "What about you?"

"Gym. I'm even thinking about trying out for baseball and basketball."

"Two sports?"

"Yeah. You know I come from a family of athletes."

"Yeah I know that, but damn."

Goby chuckled as he closed his locker. It was a good thing their lockers were aside from one another. "All right, I better get on. Since our next classes ain't that far, why not you and I go together?"

"Actually I'm heading to Kelpy Kremes for some donuts. I'm all little hungry."

"Already?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You haven't changed alright."

"Man, get on out of here with that."

 **Author's Note: Kelpy Kremes is this story's version of Krispie-Kremes. I actually got that idea from the old movie Shark Tales. The same thing with Coral-Cola being this story's version of Coca-Cola. Now back to the story.**

A female cashier hands Gil a bag with four donuts and a can of cherry Coral-Cola. "Thanks, Rebecca. You always know what I want."

"No problem, Gil. So when are you gonna call me?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Aren't you late for class?"

"Its the first day. Today ain't gonna count. I'll see you real soon."

Th male walked out and put a chocolate sprinkle donut with red cream filling in his mouth. Gil started walking down the street to get to his school. He made his way around the third building until someone bumped right into him. His soda was knocked out of his hand, spilling the drink on the hard pavement. "Oh I'm so sorry," the female student said.

"Damn girl. You even spilled my drink." Gil shot his head up and see it was the girl with the pink hair.

"I know. I'm so sorry. This my first year here and I'm trying to find my way. What?"

"Oh, umm...nothing. it's just, you look a little familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"I don't know. Have we?" The girl walked up close to the male. A little too close. Their noses almost touched one another.

"No, probably not. I'm sorry. You own me a soda by the way."

Gil started walking away. Maybe that wasn't her. "That's all you have to me, Gilly?"

 _ **And...done. sorry for the long wait. The internet is down at my house. Summer is around the corner for some of us, so here's a little story to help bring the new school year in. As the story goes on, make sure to take note on how the guppies separated in the first place. But for now, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**_

 _ **Shoutout to all my fans still out there and all my friends like Amber, Author, Princess and Natalie. Another Shoutout to amerie for those amazing stories including my favorite unbelievable. But where all the male authors at? Come on fellas. The girls are kicking our butts. We can't have that. (No offense, girls).**_

 _ **P.S. I DO NOW OWN ANYTHING. The Bubble Guppies is owned by its creators and the song "**_ **All The Right Now"** _ **is owned by the band OneRepublic.**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


	2. Chapter 2: Molly's Back

High School Fantasy

Chapter 2: Molly's Back

"Molly?"

"Nice to see you, Gil."

Gil didn't know what to do or what to say. He haven't seen his best friend for 10 years ever since she and her family moved back to the Dominican Republic. And that was when Molly was six and when Gil was seven. Ever since the move, neither one of them was unable to stay in contact with one another but they did promise to one day reunite again. The blue headed male pulled his friend into a deep embrace and the female returned the hug. The two almost didn't want to even let go.

"Oh my God," he said. "It's been what? Over 10 years?"

"I know," Molly giggled. "But I'm so glad to see you again."

After pulling away, the male stood there admiring how his best friend look now. The last time they saw one another, Molly was in a blue wavy skirt, had on a pair of pink Mary Jane shoes and had red sunglasses over her head. Now, there is no doubt that the same little girl who loves to sing, dance and is known for being the natural born leader had grown into a mature, young lady who still loves to sing, dance and is a natural born leader.

Standing at a remarkable 5'3" tall, Her beautiful long, pink hair now has blue highlights, the clothes the female has on includes a red jacket and purple Jean shorts. Her jacket is zipped down, exposing the white shirt she has underneath it.

"Wow, you...look...real nice," the male stated. His eyes were locked on the white shirt that was long enough to cover up her chest.

Molly giggled again at the compliment. "Thanks, you're looking handsome as always."

Gil is now 5'5" tall. For his wardrobe for the day, he's wearing a button down purple shirt with black Levi jeans and Chuck Taylors sneakers. A white G-Shock watch is placed on his left wrist. "Why thank you, Molly. So where's your next class at?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still trying to get around. This school is three times bigger than my old school back home."

"Can I see your schedule?" Molly reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. It's her schedule. Gil see all the seven classes she has and noticed a few things. "If you want, I can take you to your second class since its not that far from my next class. And we have the sixth period together and Driver's ed after that."

"Then it looks like this will be our chance to make up for all those years."

"Looks that way." The two friends continue to talk to each other, even exchanging their numbers and where they live. They got to the main building and went up a flight of stairs until they hit the second floor. Molly's second class, Algebra 2, is the first door after passing the boys bathroom. "Well here you are," the male said.

"Yep."

"Oh before I forget, welcome to Bubbletucky High."

"Thanks, Gilly."

"And, sorry for not recognizing you before."

"That's okay. You can pay me back right now." The pink headed high schooler reached in her friend's donut bag and grab a chocolate glazed donut out and ate it in front of his face. After wiping off the glazed from her mouth, she proceeds of hugging her best friend. The female hasn't felt this much warmth in a long time. It brought back so many good memories, but also some bad memories. More specifically an event that happened when she was only six years old and Gil was there when things went down. That was also an event that lead to her and her family to move back to the Dominican Republic a year later.

"Hey, Gilly. Let's meet up at lunch, cause there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh okay. I'll see you at lunch then ."

"Bye."

Molly walked through the wooden door and she wasn't seen again once the door closed. Gil was now all alone, by himself. But that didn't last long. "Player Gil strikes again." He turned around after hearing that familiar voice. A Caucasian male who's probably only a foot taller than Gil walks up at him from behind.

"Martin. Good seeing you again. Haven't seen you all summer."

"I was at Big Bubble City all summer with my grandparents. I see you've still got it with the girls."

"Wait, you saw me and Molly?"

"Only all of it." Gil and Martin are in a band together along with three more of their bandmates. They first met in their freshman year and the old saying goes: the rest is history. Gil was the band's leading guitarist and back up vocals and Martin plays the drums. This year, the two musicians had the same second period together, math. As they were walking, Martin noticed his blue headed friend's head is pointing to the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, just thinking about something."

"More like thinking about someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with that hot Latina chick." Gil's face done turn red.

"You did?"

"Only all of it. There were some serious chemistry going on between you two."

"You can't even spell chemistry."

"Yes I can. It's S-"

"EHHHH, Wrong."

"Whatever, man. But you know what I'm talking about." He hate to admit but Gil knew Martin had a point. There was sparks in the air between the two childhood friends. Anyone else who saw their little conversation can even noticed it from a mile away.

The guitarist couldn't help but go down memory lane. Years of precious memories with this young lady and after 10 years of separation, his friend is back where she belongs...with him. But a question remains in his head after Molly wanted to talk to him after school: is this a sign telling him that he and Molly belong together?

"Cutting class on your first day, boys?"

The two bandmates turned around to see a familiar sight. A tall lobster walks out of a room with his monstrous claws crossed.

"Good morning, Mr. Crabtail," Gil said. "Hope you had a happy summer."

"And here's to a great new year," Martin added. "How's your wife? How's she's doing?"

Mr. Crabtail gave out a frustrating sign. It was clear that he didn't want any mess from these two. "Well, she's on medication after getting stunted by dozens of bees," he responded with an anger and strict tone in his voice.

"We didn't know she was allergic to bee stings," Gil fired back.

"Well know that I just got promoted to assistant principal during the summer."

"You got promoted?"

"To assistant principal?"

"That's right. Now I want to be perfectly clear with you two. Whatever mess you're planning on, it stops right here. Now that I'm assistant principal, I got enough power to kick you two out of this school once and for all. So I'll be watching you two all throughout the year. Now get to class, Gordon. You too, White."

...

Meanwhile, at Molly's Algebra 2 class, she was heading to her seat before being called by her teacher.

"Awfully late, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. See I just..."

"Can I have your name please?"

"I'm Moleena Gentilella, but a lot of people just call me Molly."

A student sitting in the far back start getting slick in the mouth, saying out loud "Hey, I've heard about that drug." This earned him laughs that filled the classroom. The pink headed student just rolled her eyes in frustration. But for two specific students, both of them were smiling, but not because of the joke. They haven't heard that name in a long time.

"Moleena Gentilella, I have you right here. I'm Mrs. Nelson, welcome to Algebra 2."

"Thanks, Mrs. Nelson and sorry for being so late."

"Well i am aware you've just moved here from the Dominican Republic."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, just to be clear, here at Bubbletucky High, we don't take pride in tardiness or late. This week doesn't count, but just to give you the heads up in the future. Please take a seat."

The female sat down next to the two students. It was so strange to her because both of them look so familiar. The female sitting on her left had purple hair that's in one big, yet straight ponytail. Her wardrobe includes a wavy dress that was as purple as her hair. The male on the right has short, orange hair that was underneath his white polo hat, wearing blue glasses over his eyes, a green Polo shirt and blue Jean shorts.

"Nonny, you know the rule," Mrs. Nelson said. "No hats in the classroom. Only in the hallways. Now as I was saying..."

...

"That guy's such an asshole," Martin said about Mr. Crabtail. He turned to his bandmate, only to see him looking down on the ground. Gil was so lost in thought about what Molly. She said she wanted to get together and talked to him about something. There was no doubt in his mind that she want to admit his feelings for him. "Gil?"

"Huh?" Martin's voice got him back down to Earth. "You said something?"

"Dang, dude. I haven't seen you so deep in thought since you and your father last year at the principal's office."

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"What? That Latina chick?"

"You mean Molly?"

"Whatever her name is. You like her or something?" Gil really didn't feel good about telling his history with Molly to his friend. One thing is for sure, they had so many good memories together, but there is something else that's been bothering the blue headed male. Something that will be exposed at the end of this chapter. "What? Molly is just a friend."

Finally the duo made it to their second class. They look at the time just above the wooded stair case and see that they were 35 minutes late and class is over in the next 20 minutes. "Well in that case, can I asked her out?" The frustrated guitarist sucked his teeth and walked inside the classroom, leaving the drummer all alone in the hallway.

After second period and two more classes, it was finally lunch. Thank God. During lunch time, the juniors and seniors are allowed to go off campus to eat, but the freshmen and sophomores are not. So while most upperclassmen are not on campus at the moment, Goby decided to get something from the cafeteria. Mostly because his younger sister Mya, who is a freshmen herself, can't go off campus. Even if Goby is her brother. The school board felt that the first two years of high school are known for being what they say "the most immature and irresponsible years." Which is why everyday during lunch, a staff member goes on each of the four main exits and stand over it. The upperclassmen must show them their "Off Campus Pass" that has their name, picture and if they're either in the 11th or 12th grade to verify. But for the first two weeks of school, they allow everyone go off campus.

The female cashier hands the dark skinned male four slices of pepperoni pizza and a large bag of Doritos. "Your total comes up to $9.50," she said. Goby reach in his wallet and grab a $20 bill. No tax included.

"Here you go." The male handed the cashier the bill.

"Thank you. And $10.50 for your changed."

"Thanks."

"You can eat that much pizza?"

"O you have no idea. Thanks, again." Sitting down at one of the empty tables, Goby finishes up one of the greasy slices. It was then he decided to go t something from the soda machine. This school would charged you an arm and leg just for one thing. Each pizza slices cost him $2 each and he bought four and the bag of chips are $1.50 per bag. Do the math.

"O come on. I want my Pepsi-Zero." Unfortunately the machine at his dollar and quarter. The male walked to the side and with one punch, his soda finally came out. "Haha. Still got it."

As he bent down to grab his soda, a hand grab him by his testicles. There was also like some kind of leopard growl that can be heard in the male's ear. He jumped up before seeing a female with long, curly hair just beside him. She laughed at his reaction.

"Really, Deema? What was that about?"

"I saw you so I wanted to surprised you."

"Well you succeeded." Even though he was still shaken up, it didn't stop Goby from pulling his zany best friend into a hug. "But it's good to see you again."

"It's good seeing you too." Deema was like four inches shorter than Goby. Standing at 5'3", the Caucasian female was in a purple zip down jacket (that looks like it belongs to a male), a black shirt with the band 5 Seconds of Summer and their logo on it, a black skirt and a pair of yellow Mary Jane shoes.

"Whoa. Look at you. You changed over night."

"Thanks. I was gonna say that to you too. So what you eating for lunch?"

"I got pizza, bag of Doritos and you already know what I'm drinking."

"Woo. It smells so good."

"It taste as good as it smells. You should try it." And she did just that. She grabbed one of the three slices and started eating it without asking. "Hey, I meant go by your own pizza. Not eat mine."

"That is good. A little greasy though. So why you're not eating off campus?"

"This my sister's first year as a high schooler, so I'm staying here so she could feel more comfortable. What about you?"

"I'm heading over Zaxby's with some friends. Just waiting for Lindsey to call me back." Soon afterwards her phone rang. "And that's her right now." as she was talking on the phone, she took a few sips of her friend's soda. "Really, Deema?"

"What? That pizza was greasy."

"Give me my drink before you drink it up."

"Okay, I'm heading over there," the curly head female hang the phone up. "I'll see you later, Gobes."

"Greedy, you own me a pizza...and a soda."

Gil soon joined him at the table. "Hey Goby."

"Hey Gil. So how is your day going?"

"Pretty good. Expect Mr. Crabtail is now the assistant prinicplal."

"No way."

"Yeah. Me and Martin find out during second period and he still got it in for us. So now he's gonna be all over us this year and I can't get in trouble again like I did last year. What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know what to tell you, man."

"Thanks," Gil said sarcastically. "That really helps."

"You can get smart all you want. I don't get in predicaments like you do. My records are good."

"Whatever. What is that, pepperoni?"

"Oh yeah." Gil grabbed one of the slices and start eating it, much to Goby's annoyance. "Man, what's up with everyone wanting to eat off my food?"

"This good pizza."

"Can I ask what you're doing here? You usually go off campus to eat."

"Molly's back."

"Yeah I know. I have her in my chemistry class."

"I ran into her during second period. She told me she wanna talk to me about something."

"Kay. And?"

"She's going to tell me how she feels about me." That was all the African-American needed to know what's going on.

"Oh I see what this is. You didn't tell her, did you?" Gil didn't need to respond for his best friend to know he didn't. "You need to tell her, Gil."

"I know. In fact, when Molly comes here, I'm gonna tell her."

Speaking of which, guess who walked to the two young men at the table. "Hi Gilly. Hey Goby."

"Hey Molly," they responded.

"Wow. The food smells so good here. Is that pepperoni?"

"Uh-huh," the blue headed answered. "And it's good."

"Yeah. Ad if you want one, go buy one for your own," Goby added sharply.

"Geez. What's your problem? I already ate me a turkey sandwich anyway. So Gil, you ready to talk?" Gil nodded. "Let's go outside and talk privately. Later, Goby." Goby was more happy that nobody is getting his food anymore. He bought four slices and thanks to Gil and Deema and eating one himself, he has only one slice left and a half bottle of Pepsi left thanks to his blonde headed friend. He lifted up the slice and put the melted cheese almost close to his mouth that was almost covered with facial hair. "Hey, big brother." The young male turn to see his younger sister Mya walking over to him.

"O hey Mya. How's your first day as a high schooler?"

"Awesome. I just had lunch with a new friend."

"That's good."

"Yeah and the food is amazingly good. Way better than back home. Hey that pepperoni pizza looks good."

After signing with frustration, the junior pizza and hand the to his sister. "Knock yourself out."

Molly and Gil were behind the gymnasium from the last chapter. "So how's your first day at Bubbletucky High?" The male asked.

"Good and I think I somehow jumped up to the top of the population list."

"Whys that?"

"Cause out in the hall, a lot of guys were trying to hit on me. Some even asked me out."

"Yeah. But you gotta watch out though. Some guys are players."

"Now I know you're not talking, Mr. Hugh Heffner." The two friends burst out laughter. Molly's laughter grew as her friend reached over and started ticking her exposed stomach and sides. Tickling her to the point where she was on her knees. "I see that hasn't changed. So what you want to talk to me about?"

The female got back on her brushed herself off. Redness crept up on her face. There was something she really want to give off her chest, but she wonders is this the right time? After all, they are in school. Just not in a place where they could easily be seen. No. She has to do this. It's now or never. "Listen, Gil," she started off saying. "It's no surprised that I really like you. Ever since we were little, I've always find that you were funny, kind, so sweet and not to mentioned cute too."

Now Gil's face was red from the kind words escaping her mouth. "Molly," he interrupted her. "There's something i need to tell you."

"Me too."

"I just want to remain friends," they said at the same time. Both of them looked at each other with some much shock.

"You do?" Gil asked.

The pink headed teen before him nod as her response. "I'm saying this because...I know."

"You know what?"

"I mean I know you have a girlfriend, Gilly."

It was now his turn to nod. "We've been dating for a few months now. My mother and her mother work in the same building, so that's now we both met."

"What's her name?"

"Nicole. Right now she's still on vacation, but should be coming to town at the end of the week."

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah she is. I have a feeling when you two meet, you'll be best friends. So that's what you wanna talk to me about?" Molly nod. Somehow Gil was surprised that she didn't felt heartbroken or disappointed. But it was so good to know that she was understanding. Over the years they were separated, Gil prayed almost every night Molly would come back in his arms and they could start a relationship together. But eventually it wasn't until middle school that he felt that it was time to move on with his life and started seeing other people.

"Gilly, I just don't want our personal feelings get in the way of our happiness," Molly added.

"I understand. So what about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, I did date this guy name Derek. He's very sweet, but we broke up and decided to remain friends." Shortly after, the bell rung again, signaling everyone that lunch was over and it was time to head to their fifth period class. "Looks like we gotta go."

"Yeah me too. I'll see you sixth period?"

"You know you will." They each embraced once more for maybe a good 10 seconds. Soon afterwards, Molly pulled away, just enough so she could planted her lips onto Gil's. The male didn't know what to expect, so he just went with it, loving the taste of the grape flavored lip gloss. His hands wrapped around her waist while Molly's arms did the same, but only around his neck. Finally the two pulled away, leaving both of them incredibly shock, especially Molly who felt guilt written. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay."

"I...I just...I gotta go." Th pink head grabbed her stuff and went on to her next class, leaving the male all by himself. Gil never felt that type of heat in a kiss. A million questions was flooded in his mind. Could this mean something? Is this a sign? Does Molly still have feelings for him?

 _And...done. Finally. First off, I'm sorry for the long delay. I still have no internet at my house, so no way of updating anytime soon, plus I'm heading back to college myself. But while I'm gone, I'll be jotting down ideas for new chapters and hopefully a few new chapters will be up before the end of the month. I really appreciate everyone's patience. It really means a lot._

 _Now the next chapter of HSF will be focusing on Gil's girlfriend and the effect it will have his friendship with Molly. That's all I'm giving out. You'll just gonna have to wait until the chapter comes out. Until then, see you all real soon. Signing out._

 _-MisterLooneyTune_


	3. New BG Fanfic?

_**Looney News: New BG Fanfic?**_

 _ **Hey everyone. Its been a long time since I last published a BG chapter/fanfic. I don't even know if anyone write or even read BG fanfics anymore. I stopped because I've decided to focus on other ventures like making fanfics for Pokémon plus my social life hasn't been easy lately. I'm finishing the semester up right now and after that, I need to take one more to finally graduate and achieving my associate of art's degree. So I have a lot of big events heading my way next year, but despite how busy I'm going to be, I still can find the time to manage my upcoming fanfics as well.**_

 _ **I do have this one BG fanfic I'm piecing together called "After All These Years." Its going to be set as the relaunch of the entire original Fame & Fortune series. F&F were the very first stories I made on fan fiction and although they were popular, I made some heavy mistakes on them. Mostly the overall plot because I usually just type up chapters without thinking them straight through and just threw random events in there. So this fanfic is going to start the series all over again, but with a fresh new start. In this story, it takes place over a decade and a half since their preschool days. Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny are now young adults attending the same college, but it has been a long time since they last saw one another. And a whole lot has change since then.**_

 _ **As for my other BG projects, they have all been scrapped and no updates will be made for them. If you still read them though, then don't worry. I'm not going to delete them. I just won't work on any future chapters. However, I'm not working on any fanfics for the remainder of 2017 because of personal reasons. I'll be back in 2018 with new fanfics, new surprises, a new writing style, and a fresh new beginning. 2018 is my year and its time to show everyone my true potential. See you guys in the new year. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **Stay Tuned**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


End file.
